Archer
|type = Weapon |hat = A purple Tyrolean hat with a white rim and a yellow feather on each side. Kirby wields a magenta bow, with orange edges, and a yellow star on the front. The arrows are golden yellow, with white fins, and a silver point. |powers = Cuts ropes and grass |enemies = Spynum |amiibo = Duck Hunt, Pit, Dark Pit}} Archer is a Copy Ability that was introduced in Kirby: Triple Deluxe. General Information With this ability, Kirby wields a bow and can shoot arrows at enemies. He can charge arrows; the longer he charges, the farther they fly, the more damage they do, and the more objects they can go through. Kirby can aim his shots in all directions. He can also hide under a variety of fake scenery, like bushes and grass, to completely avoid attacks and negate damage. The pink puff can even snipe enemies from this position. Archer is similar to the Cupid ability, as both grant Kirby the ability to fire arrows. The key differences between the two abilities are Cupid's ability to fly and hover using wings, the ability to negate damage and the arrows themselves. Archer's arrows have significantly more power, weight, control, and speed than Cupid's. Moveset Damage Values Flavor Texts In Other Languages The meaning of the Archer ability's name stays constant in all languages, except for Japanese, in which it is スナイパー (Sunaipā), meaning Sniper. Otherwise, its German name is Bogenschütze, meaning Archer; its Spanish name is Arquero, meaning Archer (not to be confused with the identical Spanish name of the Cupid ability); its French name is Archer; its Italian name is Arciere, meaning Archer; and its Chinese name is 弓箭手 (Gōngjiàn shǒu) meaning Archer. Trivia *In Kirby: Triple Deluxe, some of the scenery Kirby can hide behind includes a stone that looks similar to Kirby's Stone transformation, the HAL Laboratory logo, and a picture somewhat resembling King Dedede's official artwork in Kirby's Dream Land. **In Kirby: Planet Robobot, Camouflage can also take on the form of a picture of Taranza's head, the Haltmann Works Company insignia and a different King Dedede picture, this time based off his artwork for Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe. *Archer is one of only a few regular Copy Abilities whose English name differs from its Japanese name. *Archer is one of five abilities to have a voluntary form that makes Kirby impervious to nearly all forms of damage indefinitely. The other four abilities are Leaf and Ice with their guards, and both Smash Bros. and Stone while encased in the rock. *Archer's Camouflage technique can take on a variety of forms. **This makes Archer one of the few abilities to have a multi-form attack; the others being Stone, Ultra Sword, Circus, and Artist. *Notes from the ESRB that explain Kirby: Triple Deluxe’s E rating explicitly mention the Archer ability, saying: "As players traverse through colorful levels, they defeat enemies by swallowing them, spitting back projectiles or using “cartoony” weapons (e.g., swords, whips, bows)."ESRB Videos Kirby of the Stars Copy Ability "Archer" Introduction Video Artwork KTD_Sniper.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Archer artwork.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' Gallery KTD Endless Explosions 4.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Insect Waddle Dee.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Endless Explosions 7.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Flame Galboros.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD Hornhead.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KFD_Archer.jpg|''Kirby Fighters Deluxe'' KPR_Archer.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' D Compilation.png|Archer's camouflages in Kirby: Triple Deluxe P Compilation.png|Archer's camouflages in Kirby: Planet Robobot Other Icons KTD_Icon_Archer.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' References de:Bogenschütze es:Arquero (Triple Deluxe) fr:Archer it:Arciere ja:スナイパー zh:弓箭手 Category:Copy Ability Category:Weaponry Copy Ability Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Copy Abilities in Kirby Fighters Deluxe Category:Cameo Copy Abilities